Muerte en Hawai
by AndreaEcheverri
Summary: El "rebelde" y la "correcta". Dos personas aparentemente diferentes, pero con almas parecidas que en el fondo anhelan lo mismo; compañia que les brinde comprensión.¿ Lograrán superar sus propios prejuicios? Summary completo Adentro.
1. Un cuerpo que respira Arte

**Buenas Buenas (: Soy yo con una nueva historia.  
>Summary completo: Dos mundos distintos, dos países distintos. El "rebelde" y la "correcta". Dos personas aparentemente diferentes, pero con almas parecidas que en el fondo anhelan lo mismo; compañía que les brinde comprensión. ¿Lograrán superar sus propios prejuicios? ¿Cerraran los ojos a la aprehensión y verán los que es realmente importante? La vida les mostrara que a pesar de que las primeras impresiones nunca se olvidan uno sencillamente no elige de quién enamorarse.<strong>

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a la Señora Stephenie Meyer. Yo Solo los tomo prestados. **

**Muchas Gracias a:  
>Juliana Mi Querida Beta 3. Esta historia la hemos trabajado muy conjuntamente &amp; te debo mi agradecimiento eterno. <strong>

**a leer. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.<p>

Edward estaba sentado en un barandal del parque de Skateboarding de Brixton (Londres), acababa de realizar exitosamente un Flip 360 (1) y algo cansado se había sentado para relajarse un poco, mientras observaba su hermano, Emmett un BMX, (2) practicando su Free Style (3).

Edward tenía una piel extremamente blanca, a causa de la ausencia de sol en Inglaterra, su cabello era de un extraño color. Sus eran ojos claros y de un verde brillante, era alto aproximadamente 1.90 y sus dientes eran blancos, tan blancos como el papel. Tenía el cabello lo suficiente mente largo para ganarse las miradas acusadoras de su padre y madre, quiénes lo reprendían constantemente por su indomable melena, la cual no le llegaba ni a los hombros.

Ese aspecto de chico rebelde con barba de más o menos 3 días, que él sabía, le gustaba a las chicas, además, un piercing en la ceja que usualmente alzaba y le daba un aspecto extremadamente sensual. Tenía un aro en la nariz, que comúnmente llaman septum o perforación en el tabique, pequeñas expansiones en cada una de sus orejas, con argollas negras. Edward solía introducir su dedo meñique en el hueco de su oreja ganando miradas divertidas de su madre. Tenía también otra perforación en la mitad de la lengua y en el labio inferior, una a cada lado. Edward se veía como lo llamaba su madre; un colador. (4)

Como si esto fuera poco, Edward, tenia diversos tatuajes en su piel: una Cruz negra invertida entre sus dedos, el signo de infinito en su tobillo, un pentagrama en su brazo izquierdo, -dónde se podían divisar diferentes notas musicales- un ancla en su muñeca, la sonrisa del gato Cheshire (5) en su espalda en honor a su hermano Emmett, Libertad decía en letras legras y claras en su pecho, además de un all you need is love en el arco de su pie derecho. Tenia tatuado las reliquias de la muerte (6) en su puño izquierdo, además de estrellas, plumas, dados, y unas cerezas en forma de bomba, tenia escrito Dream sobresaliendo en su cuello, Hope en cada uno de los nudillos de su mano derecha, un bigote encima de su pie izquierdo, un gato en su tórax, una telaraña en su codo, la manzana de Apple, un pulpo en su cadera, un Music is life en su pierna, un diente de león siendo soplado y un ojo en su cuello. La lista seguía y seguía, tenía casi todo su cuerpo tatuado y cada uno de ellos tenía un significado importante para él. Las pocas partes, que tenía "Limpias", estaba ya planeando como rellenarlas con tinta.

Emmett por otro lado únicamente tenía unas expansiones parecidas a las de su hermano, sólo que las de él eran un poco más grandes, además, dos tatuajes referentes a las personas que más amaba. El primero en honor a sus padres; un avión, ya que volaba gracias a ellos y por Edward un trébol de 4 hojas, porque se sentía tan bien con su hermano que creía que la planta de algún modo era una metáfora sobre lo afortunado que era por tenerle y de paso le daría la suerte que pudiera necesitar. Sí, él de verdad creía eso.

Cada vez que veía a su hermano sonreía, sabía que Edward se ocultaba entre tintas, entre perforaciones, que quería ser diferente, lo merecía y lo estaba logrando y a decir verdad era bastante chistoso encontrarle algo diferente cada vez. Definitivamente una caja de sorpresas andante.

Emmett miro hacia arriba; el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, y justo el día siguiente empezaban semestre en la Universidad. Él con tan solo de 19 años empezaba cuarto semestre en University of London como estudiante de Derecho, he aquí la causa por la que Emmett cuidaba tanto su aspecto físico, su carrera se lo exigía y si quería ser el mejor debía renunciar a algunas cosas cómo lo eran los tatuajes expuestos, locos cortes de cabello con colores extravagantes o varias perforaciones. Por eso atesoraba tanto los momentos con su bicicleta; era su momento de libertad, momento de ser él.

Edward también empezaba su segundo semestre, asistía a wimblendon School of Art, y estudiaba fotografía; su pasión, su amor. Edward como su cuerpo respiraba arte.

Él entendió inmediatamente la mirada que Emmett le dio; era hora de ir a casa, por lo tanto asintió con la cabeza y agarro su tabla de nuevo, realizo un Hard flip y sonrío con suficiencia, Emmett rodo los ojos y pedaleo junto a él.

Es hora de irnos a casa Tony Hawk. (7) - Dijo, Edward sonrío.

Pronto hermano, pronto. - Le dijo. Tomaron sus pertenencias, abrieron el baúl del carro, y un flameante volvo, cuyo propietario era Edward, partió rumbo a su casa dónde mamá los esperaba con una deliciosa cena, que para ser sinceros necesitaban.

Ya con su estomago lleno y su garganta hidratada, Edward se acerco a su macbook llena de stickers de bandas musicales, caricaturas, comics skates, y marcas de tablas o ropa.  
>La encendió y espero a que el sistema cargara, rápidamente abrió una página de su explorador favorito y se dirigió a su correo electrónico, reviso su horario de clases y eventualmente lo imprimió, no quería confundirse o equivocarse su segundo primer día en la Universidad. Sonrió para sí mismo, tenía un excelente horario, a horas perfectas e incluso los días lunes y viernes los tendría libres. Más música y skate <em>-perfecto- <em>pensó.

Su primera clase era manipulación de imágenes, después un hueco de dos horas y estética fotográfica _-un día bastante relajado-_ se dijo. Agarro su cámara, una Cannon Rebel XS profesional, con su juego de lentes y su favorito, "ojo de pez", empaco la cámara en su maleta, dos cuadernos, unos bolígrafos y ya estaba. Cerró el correo y abrió Facebook, su fiel tumblr, y su Twitter. Puso música bastante alto y agradeció que su cuarto se encontrara en el último y fuera el único en ese piso. Tomo unos cigarrillos que se encontraban en el cajón de su mesa de noche y salió por la ventana escalando por las tejas y sentándose arriba de ellas.

Amaba ese lugar y todo su alrededor, veía el big ben, iluminado por luces amarillas oscuras que lo hacían sonreír. Era un paisaje perfecto y difícil de fotografiar, parecía imposible captar tanta magia. Edward encendió el cigarro mientras su reproductor de música cambiaba, una tonada melancólica, de esas que hacían a Edward pensar, de esas canciones que eran hechas con el corazón. Escucho concentradamente la letra mientras despacio botaba el humo por sus labios. Se hizo el paisaje más perfecto, y vio esperanza, esa esperanza que a veces perdía, esa esperanza que en ocasiones olvidaba y sintió que tal vez el día siguiente sería un nuevo comienzo, tal vez el día siguiente encontraría la esperanza, tal vez mañana habría un cambio.

1. Un Flip360 es un truco de Skate donde la tabla da un giro de 360º a una altura determinada. *Pueden verlo en youtube hay varios ejemplos*

2. El **BMX** (acrónimo de _Bicycle Moto Cross_) es una modalidad acrobática del ciclismo cuyo origen está en California en los años 1970

3. El FreeStyle es la disciplina donde no existen normas a excepción de las básicas de dicho deporte.

4. El **colador** se trata de un utensilio de cocina que emplea el concepto de criba o filtro de alimentos con el objeto de escurrir *tiene muchos Huecos pequeños por eso compraran a edward con esto*

5. Gato de la pelicula Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

6. La piedra de la Resurrección, la capa de invisibilidad & varita de sauce *Harry potter*

7. Legendario Skate Estadounidense.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. este es el primer capitulo & conocemos a Edward es algo diferente lo sé pero me gusta experimentar. **

**Un beso & nos leemos pronto (:**


	2. Las cosas no pueden ir peor

**Hola Hola (:  
>Vengo con el segundo capitulo. <strong>

**de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS a Juli Gomez por Betear el capitulo & este va dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños que fue el día de ayer.  
>Así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Juli!.<strong>

**Summary: **Dos mundos distintos, dos países distintos. El "rebelde" y la "correcta". Dos personas aparentemente diferentes, pero con almas parecidas que en el fondo anhelan lo mismo; compañía que les brinde comprensión. ¿Lograrán superar sus propios prejuicios? ¿Cerraran los ojos a la aprehensión y verán los que es realmente importante? La vida les mostrara que a pesar de que las primeras impresiones nunca se olvidan uno sencillamente no elige de quién enamorarse.** **

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Al día siguiente Edward se despertó sobre saltado, había dormido muy placenteramente después de bajar del tejado, por lo tanto no escucho el despertador. Miro instintivamente el reloj al lado de su cama; eran las 9:40 de la mañana. Su primera clase era a las 10 am y su casa se encontraba como mínimo a 20 minutos de la universidad, sin contar que no se había bañado ni había comido nada.

Clase de manipulación de imágenes. Tenía entendido que el profesor era excesivamente estricto con el horario de entrada según sus amigos de semestres avanzados, así que corrió por todo su cuarto para encontrar una ropa decente para ir el primer día de clases, pero a causa de su estrés, perdió 2 veces su ropa interior e incluso calzo tennis de diferentes modelos en cada pie. No encontraba su billetera y cuando la encontró no tenía dinero en ella, se halo un poco el cabello, se encontraba desesperado. Cuando logro ducharse, vestirse, encontrar dinero y las llaves del auto, agarro su maleta tan bruscamente que todo el contenido en ella se rego y los implementos en ella quedaron esparcidos por todo el cuarto. – ahhggg- grito Edward de forma desesperada y se apresuro a recoger todo. Una lupa del estuche de su cámara quedo debajo de su cama al igual que su cable usb. Cuando al fin logro tener todo eran las 10:00 am en punto por lo que Edward corrió, cogió una barra de cereal y salió rumbo a la universidad, arrancando su auto tan rápido que los neumáticos quedaron marcados en el suelo del porche de su hogar.

Cuando al fin llego al aula 122 tomo un poco de aire, se peino un poco, colgó su maleta en el hombro e intento entrar al salón con aire despreocupado. Cuando estuvo dentro sintió una patada en su estomago, - ¡el puto ordenador de la mierda! - dijo en un siseo. Sí, Edward Cullen era el único que llegaba tarde a esa clase y no llevaba material para trabajar ¡perfecto!

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Edward, e incluso el profesor lo miraba con una expresión reprobatoria. Esperando el siguiente movimiento del joven, este sonrió incómodamente y pregunto en broma.

¿Cuál es mi asiento? - se sintió como Rebecca Black en su estúpido video. - _¡perfecto, perfecto, y doblemente perfecto!_ -

El profesor casi suelta una carcajada pero se compuso a sí mismo.

Así que Cullen; perfecto promedio, perfecta puntualidad y asqueroso aspecto físico. Lo siento, mi clase está llena tendrá que esperar hasta el otro semestre. Hubo recorte de presupuesto y su lugar fue ocupado por la señorita Isabella Swan estudiante de intercambio de América. Sí, así que lo pensará bien si desea llegar tarde la próxima vez porque tal vez si hubiera llegado antes que ella sería usted el que ocuparía ese asiento, no la señorita Americana y como se demoro más de 20 minutos pensé que no tomaría la clase. El estudio se toma enserio señor Cullen, no como su peinado claro está, así que por favor quiero que desocupe mi aula gracias. -

Edward simplemente estaba congelado, no lo podía creer. Si, llego tarde, si, estaba despeinado, si, su profesor es un idiota y si, ese día apestaba. Él tenía razón pero no derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Ese día no podía ser peor, sin embargo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pudo ver la cara de cada uno de los que hubieran sido sus compañeros de la clase si la tal Isabella no hubiera llegado de donde sea que llego. Un rostro fue el que más le llamo la atención. Se encontraba de penúltima y se veía realmente mortificada, su cabello castaño, sus pómulos rojos a causa de la vergüenza, pensó, y unos ojos, unos grandes ojos color café avellana, que lucían desesperados y ahí en ese instante antes de ser sacado del salón lo supo, ella era Isabella Idiota Swan y si que la odiaba.

Edward se deslizo en la pared junto a la puerta del aula hasta quedar completamente sentado y puso los codos en sus rodillas, con sus manos se halo de nuevo el cabello. Se encontraba enojado, estresado y cansado, ese día había resultado hasta ahora una completa mierda y necesitaba relajarse o si no mataría a alguien.

En su bolsillo encontró su Ipod y simplemente le dio play, la música lo relajaba y eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer con esa clase? y estaba seguro que no iba a tomarla en el otro semestre, simplemente no podría atrasarse y tomarla en un curso en verano definitivamente no era una opción. Por más que amara su carrera vacaciones eran eso; vacaciones y el no pensaba estudiar en ellas.

Después de respirar profundo, dejarse llevar por la música y comerse su barra de cereal tomo una decisión; iría donde el decano de su facultad, ya que no estaba seguro si simplemente ser sacado de clase era permitido y sobre todo porque él había pagado oportunamente su semestre, el merecía estar ahí más que la tal Isabella, es decir, el es británico, su abuelo fue británico, su papá lo es, ella es solo una extranjera, no tenía lugar allí.

Con determinación se paro, guardo su ipod recogió su maleta y con paso firme se dirigió a la oficina de el señor Jason Jenks quién lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, Edward le explico detalladamente todo su día y todos sus pequeños accidentes, desde su retardo a causa de no escuchar el despertador, hasta la conversación y el discurso que el profesor le dijo, incluso se quejo de Isabella Swan. Edward se encontraba tan sulfurado que mencionó al señor Jenks que su padre tenía buenos abogados y estaba dispuesto a demandar.

El señor Jenks escucho atentamente a Edward sin cambiar su sonrisa en ningún momento y en el instante en que Edward termino su perotata frunció un poco el seño.

Edward, creo que ya habías entendido los términos de nuestra institución y la responsabilidad que deben tener cada uno de nuestros estudiantes al asumir su carrera. Entiendo completamente que no hallas tenido un buen día, supongo que todos hemos pasado por eso, pero algunas veces no hay lugar para errores en la vida, esta es una de esas ocasiones y espero que lo entiendas, en el correo electrónico que se mando sobre la inscripción de las materias se hablo del recorte y las carreras a las que afectaría. Allí estaba toda la información. Sí, la señorita Swan se matriculo en último momento, pero la culpa sigue siendo suya joven Cullen por no llegar a tiempo. Si le preocupa el dinero, se lo re-embolsaremos a su cuenta o a la de sus padres como prefiera y esto estaba detalladamente explicado en el correo que anterior mente mencione. Es legal y con gusto esperaré a su abogado. -

Edward frunció aun más su seño y con su dedo índice y pulgar presiono fuertemente su tabique, respiro profundo, se levanto suavemente y se rasco la cabeza.

Gracias, señor Jenks… supongo. - Dijo y empezó a retirarse de la oficina del decano rápidamente.

Edward. - Dijo en voz alta el señor jenks antes de que el joven saliera de su oficina. - Ven, toma asiento por favor. - Mencionó con la voz un poco más suave, Edward se giro lentamente y tomo asiento en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba y espero.

El señor Jenks tenía una mirada calculadora, y Edward se quedo en silencio. Paso aproximadamente un minuto y Edward se preocupo por la salud del señor de mediana edad y cuando estuvo a punto de pararse para hacer algo, su decano suavizo su mirada y le sonrió.

Está bien Edward, puede que tenga una solución, pero debes quedarte hasta que la clase del señor finalice. Y si él está de acuerdo tal vez puedas tomar su asignatura con algún sacrificio o esfuerzo adicional. ¿Estarías dispuesto? - Dijo.

Edward no tardo en asentir con la cabeza varias veces, y miro su reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase terminará, vio que el señor Jenks se levanto de su asiento, por lo tanto no lo perdió un segundo de vista para repetir sus movimientos. Salieron de su oficina y atravesaron el campus lentamente, llegaron justo en el momento en el que el primer estudiante abandono el aula del maestro. Generalmente el primer día de clase los profesores no solían poner trabajos, pero como podía ver ese no era el caso de esta clase. Edward suspiro, este profesor sería un dolor de cabeza. Cuando Edward y el señor Jenks entraron al aula solo quedaba dentro una joven que anterior mente había reconocido como su posible roba puestos. La chica se encontraba cerrando su computador, una linda Macbook color azul claro, guardaba una libreta y unos bolígrafos en una maleta de color negro.

El profesor miro a Edward con una sonrisa contenida y no parecía para nada sorprendido, al contrario, le dio la impresión que los esperaba, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y suspiro.

Brandon. - Dijo el señor Jenks en señal de saludo.

Jason. - Respondió el profesor.

En ese momento la chica estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta para salir a lo que supuso sería su siguiente clase, pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido fue interrumpida por el señor .

Señorita Swan ¿podría tomar asiento de nuevo por favor? me temo que en esta discusión será nombrada e incluso afectada. - Ella no dijo nada pero las sospechas de el chico eran correctas, ella era la roba puestos Swan. Edward vio como lentamente la joven volvía al asiento que anterior mente ocupaba, pero ahora con una mirada mortificada, miró a Edward por un segundo y este lo único que hizo fue darle su peor mirada. La señorita Americana acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo.

Edward, por favor podrías sentarte junto a la señorita Swan. - Dijo el señor Jenks, Edward soltó un suspiro rabioso y se sentó un puesto lejos de ella.

Edward, JUNTO a la señorita Swan. - Dijo el profesor .

Edward se corrió y quedo junto a la chica. Ella simplemente suspiro y no le hablo, él tampoco lo hizo y espero. Intento escuchar la conversación pero salieron del aula para evitar entrometidos como él. Isabella saco un ipod y puso sus audífonos, subió volumen y recostó su cabeza en la mesa. Edward podía escuchar la música; era Rock, tenía el volumen tan alto que escucho una pequeña introducción y luego todos los instrumentos le siguieron a la guitarra, era pegajoso, la muy idiota tenía buen gusto para la música. Ahora estaba concentrado en la canción que salía de los audífonos de la chiquilla, escucho un piano o un teclado en la canción, no estaba seguro, pero era un trabajo muy bueno, después solo se escuchaba un poco la batería y el vocalista estaba cantando y tenía buena voz pero con acento americano. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba cantando en silencio, sólo moviendo sus labios.

Edward estaba anonadado y no podía dejar de verla, seguía escuchando la música y veía como la chica se transportaba con la canción; como la sentía en su alma, como se aferraba a ella, como estaba ahí sin estar realmente, como flotaba, como se iba y sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero esta vez con una sonrisa triste de añoranza.

Quería saber que estaba pensando Isabella, ¿por qué cerraba los ojos?, ¿por qué se veía triste y feliz?, ¿por qué simplemente no estaba ahí? Quiso saberlo todo, quiso saber cuál canción era y escuchar su letra, pero no podía, sus ojos no se despegaban, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus sentidos no respondían. Ella parecía tan infeliz en ese momento pero como si lo disfrutara, como si la canción le hablará, como si fuera para ella, como si la sintiera, la saboreara. Isabella suspiro, y de repente a Edward su suspiro le supo a fresa, como a miedo y anhelo. No entendía nada así que se obligo a mirar a otro lado. Simplemente odiaba a Isabella y no tenía ganas de mezclarse con ella ni de verla porque por culpa de ella estaba en esa posición.

Saco su Ipod solo para hacer algo y escucho una canción de su agrupación favorita. La batería retumbaba en sus oídos con la guitarra bien afinada y una voz suave, _esa canción era tan perfecta,_ pensó, tenía un poco de todo; suave, dulce, fuerte y perfecta. Se concentro en ella, intento escuchar los instrumentos uno por uno, escuchar la importancia de cada uno en la canción y la voz, lo que decía, intentaba entender. Entendía lo que quería y se perdía en la canción intentando ser Isabella, intentando que su cara reflejara lo que ella, quería intentar asimilar lo que sentía pero no podía.

Edward por el rabillo del ojo vio que Isabella se levanto de repente y que se quitaba los audífonos. Edward hizo lo mismo y en ese momento se percato de que los profesores estaban en el aula así que rápidamente se sentó derecho y espero su respuesta.

Chicos les tengo dos noticias; una buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál quieren oír primero? -

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ya hizo la aparición nuestra señorta Swan &amp; por lo visto edward no la quiere ni poquito.<br>Muchas Gracias por los Reviews Hoy los contesto todos. Un beso.! **


	3. Infeliz

**Hola, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero decidí continuar con la historia y esta vez terminarla, luego de ver Amanecer tuve inspiración divina y aquí estoy.**

**Mil mil gracias para Laura Castiblanco que me ayudo corrih**

Isabella Swan esperaba ansiosamente en el puesto de clase turista de aquel avión, su vuelo el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, traía mil sorpresas, aventuras y vivencias, todas las que imaginaba antes de dormir estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Aun no sabía si estar sentada en aquel avión era o no una decisión sabia, sentía pánico completo, de decepcionar a su padre, de haber gastado mal su dinero, el dinero que había ahorrado Charlie toda su vida trabajando como policía de forks el pequeño pueblo donde creció y que heredó poco después que el murió de un disparo por asaltantes de una desconocida banda criminal en Seattle.

Cuando Charlie murió a todos les tomó por sorpresa, más que todo a Bella, ella nunca había tenido que tomar reales decisiones en su vida, nunca nada fue difícil y todo parecía tener su propio cause, el colegio, los amigos e incluso vivir, era todo fácil, sin complicaciones con una rutina, con una dirección, pero cuando Charlie falleció a pocas semanas de terminar el instituto todo dio un giro de 360°

Tenía claro algo: estaba total y absolutamente sola

Su madre quien se había casado varios años atras con Phil un beisbolista de ligas menores, le había sugerido ir a vivir en florida con ella, cambiarse de instituto, y terminar en otro lugar enteramente desconocido. Sin embargo Bella no se atrevía a simplemente huir de allí y fue el momento en que realmente tuvo que empezar a tomar decisiones difíciles en su vida

Habló con su madre, y se quedó en la casa que compartía con su padre, respirando el aire que su padre solía respirar, y viendo lo que él solía ver, viviendo por vivir y terminando por no dejar empezado, fue duro no tener esa sonrisa hogareña a la hora de la cena, cenas que solían ser compartidas y ahora solo eran silenciosas, sin embargo se mantuvo así por meses, alejándose de los pocos compañeros que tenía y escondiéndose de las miradas escudriñadoras de los vecinos, intentaba permanecer el mayor tiempo en casa y se dedicó a aquello que le tomaba más tiempo, estudiar y mantener la casa limpia, así no tenía tiempo para pensar, para estar triste

Así que poco después un policía, uno de los compañeros de su padre y un hombre vestido de corbata tocaron su puerta a finales de Septiembre, este después de darle ese sentido pésame superficial dicho por protocolo, le dio una citación y le sugirió que consiguiera un abogado, ese que más tarde le confirmó la lectura del testamento de su padre y la gran suma de dinero que había dejado para ella fruto de su trabajo.

Entonces volvieron las decisiones difíciles ¿Qué hacer con la casa? ¿Qué hacer con la Universidad? ¿Qué hacer con el dinero? ¿Qué hacer con los recuerdos?

Entonces tras una charla con su madre y en un ataque de esos que solo dan una vez en la vida, decidió dejar todo atrás, a su madre, a su padre, a los recuerdos, a forks, a toda una vida y se prometió así misma y a su padre que volaría tan alto como la vida le permitiera.

Desocupó toda la casa y guardó los recuerdos más importantes de Charlie, su vieja pistola y cinturón, su placa, fotos y ropa, entonces se dio cuenta que la vida era real y dolía, que no era fácil, que no era sencilla, y que era el fin de ese ciclo, que el ya no estaba y sus botas no volverían a chirriar cuando llegara, ya su abrigo nunca más olería a pescado.

Luego de llorar, de gritar y enloquecer un poco con ayuda de su madre y el abogado que habían contratado adjuntaron la casa a una inmobiliaria para alquilarla y así tener un poco de dinero extra y al mismo tiempo no perder la casa. Entonces simplemente se inscribió a la primera Universidad que le pareció buena y se aseguró que el dinero fuera suficiente para vivir y pagar su colegiatura, se dedicó a terminar el instituto e irse lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Por esa razón se encontraba en esa incomoda y rígida silla del avión clase económica, en el que se encontraría encerrada durante las siguientes horas y a molestas escalas hasta llegar al viejo continente.

Encendió su Ipod después de que la azafata permitió hacerlo así mismo le mandó un mensaje a su mamá contándole que ya estaba en camino y escuchó música intentando no pensar mucho y dormir, porque si se detenía un segundo a pensar, todo sería real, y ella sentiría pánico, ese pánico que se siente cuando estás muy cerca de alcanzar lo que quieres, ese deseo que te llena de dudas.

Durante el vuelo durmió, comió y canto un poco en voz baja, reviso el horario de clase, que iniciaría le lunes de la siguiente semana y revisó las 10 materias que había elegido del primero y el segundo semestre, un poco pesado para ella, pero era lo que deseaba, se consideraba alguien bastante exigente consigo misma, alguien correcta y fiel a las normas, como todos deberíamos serlo, como su padre la había criado

Cuando el avión por fin llegó a su destino Bella sintió un gran vacío en su estómago y de pronto comprendió que nada cambiaría en su vida, tal vez solo el lugar en el que estaba y el tamaño de la ciudad, porque seguiría sola, cenando en silencio, e incluso seguiría lloviendo.

Así que un poco desorientada se dirigió hacía donde su instinto le dijo que podía localizar un taxi, después de caminar 30 minutos alrededor del aeropuerto logró encontrar una salida Y una parada con taxis color negro tan diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada y le dio la dirección al conductor de su nueva casa.

Bella consiguió un apartamento a un muy buen precio en Knightbridge al oeste del centro de Londres, con bastante renombre, era un barrio bastante lujoso, pero decidió vivir allí por un tiempo ya que podría arrendar los cuartos sobrantes a compañeras y compartir gastos, además las fotos en internet la enamoraron, un decimo piso con una linda vista a la ciudad, definitivamente valía la pena.

La dueña era una mujer bastante amable, con acento marcado y muy alegre, madre soltera de dos niños gemelos y una chica que ya se encontraba en la Universidad y la ayudaba con el negocio familiar, Bella no recordaba muy bien su nombre, pero la mujer Kendall Weber prometió visitarla con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola en la ciudad, una amiga de su edad.

El conductor escuchaba un partido de Futbol y hacia muecas constantemente, Bella miraba por la ventana, intentando retener en su memoria todo aquello que veía, todo aquello, que era nuevo para ella y que vería constantemente ahora en adelante.

Cuando el conductor se detuvo en el conjunto de apartamentos Bella estaba sorprendida, era como de un cuento de hadas, edificaciones lindas, pero antiguas y sobre todo con un deje de lujo en todos los lugares, por un segundo se sitio otra persona, de esas que compra unos zapatos del valor del sueldo de un mes de un hombre promedio y que compraba ropa a la medida, se sintió fuera de lugar.

La señora Kendall la esperaba en la puerta y tras una sonrisa amistosa y un abrazo caluroso la ayudo a subir todas sus maletas, mientras le daba la bienvenida a su casa, le explicaba de rutas, le hablaba de nombres y lugares que olvidaba con la misma rapidez con que la señora hablaba.

El apartamento tenía 4 cuartos, 3 baños, una linda cocina integral, sala, comedor, y un gran hermoso balcón.

– ¿Es lo que querías no? – suspiró Isabella.

La casa estaba pulcramente amueblada con camas dobles y muebles de diseñador, aún sentía que podría haber un error en el precio y ella tendría que ir a dormir a un pequeño hotel mientras conseguía algo más económico. Sin embargo la señora Kendall dejo muy claro que ese era el precio ya que solía hacer descuento para estudiantes, después de dos besos en sus mejillas la señora dejó el apartamento.

Desempacó un poco, su computadora, los parlantes de su ipod y puso música alto, se acostó en la mullida alfombra del suelo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

Y pensó en todo, en todo lo que estaba evitando. Ella solía pensar que era perfecta para olvidar los malos recuerdos, las malas experiencias, era como si su cerebro bloqueara todo aquello que no quería recordar, sin embargo se permitió que todo eso a lo que le temía y se dio cuenta de una realidad absoluta, no era feliz.

Durante los siguientes días Bella recorrió su apartamento, conoció su casa y lleno la nevera, de comida y compró artículos de aseo, desempaquetó todo, escogió el que sería su cuarto durante el tiempo que estuviera allá y organizó todo, siempre escuchando música.

Pasó el fin de semana recorriendo el metro, conociendo la ciudad y los lugares turísticos plasmados en libros de historia, de arte, museos, teatros, parques y todo eso que la gente debe ver antes de morir, vio músicos en la calle y comió comida típica plasmando todo en fotografías que harían que esos recuerdos fueran para siempre, utilizo lentes, macros y todo aquello para que las fotos se vieran tan mágicas como ella lo veía a través de sus ojos.

Intentó recorrer todo en tan solo ese fin de semana e incluso se perdió en constantes ocasiones a falta de un guía real, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, caminó bajo la lluvia y corrió, se mojó y saltó en charcos como cuando eran una chiquilla, y por un segundo sintió esperanza.

En un parque de Brixton Bella se sentó el domingo mientras fotografiaba Skates y Bikers ese día estaba haciendo particularmente más frio de lo que estaba acostumbrada y cada vez que hablaba salía humo de sus labios a causa de la baja temperatura, se dirigió a comprar una taza de café cerca al Bowl más alejado del parque y vio que allí se encontraban 2 jóvenes de la edad de ella.

Uno, el que tenía una bicicleta era fornido, grande y con grandes huecos en sus orejas, pero el otro, era delgado alto con un cabello de un extraño color, tenía su rostro fruncido como si él y la tabla de skate fueran uno y se movía con una gran elegancia haciendo los trucos limpiamente, Bella no pudo evitar sacar su cámara y retratarlo en varias ocasiones, solo a él, al chico del cabello cobrizo.

Había algo en le chico que la aterro terriblemente, la cantidad de tatuajes y perforaciones que tenía, era tan extravagante que era como un punto rojo al que no podías evitar mirar. Bella tenía un respeto por su cuerpo y por las normas, "los tatuajes son para carceleros bella, para niños problemáticos" solía decir Charlie.

Bella no tenía aceptación por las modificaciones corporales, según ella son solo intentos desesperados de ser original, cuando lo importante está por dentro. Tener tatuajes es un intento por cambiar quien eres, por nadar contra el mundo; Aunque ella se iba a rodear en un mundo de personas e con esa clase de aspecto físico no lo creía correcto, los diseñadores, fotógrafos y artistas suelen tener estas modificaciones corporales, pero bella pensaba que se califica el trabajo, la calidad, alguien con un aspecto así de desequilibrado no debía ser aceptado, era anti estético.

Sin embargo no podía evitar alejar la mirada del chico que se movía con tanta gracia en la patineta, poco después de unas pocas palabras con el chico grande cogieron sus cosas y se montaron en un lujoso auto.

Después de terminar su café y guardar su cámara se dirigió en metro a su casa, allí empaco todo ya que al siguiente día empezaría semestre, y luego de poner la alarma en su celular, se acostó a dormir.

-Mañana será el primer día del resto de mi vida- dijo antes de caer dormida.

_-"Y a mí me gustan como tú_

_Rebeldes y obstinadas_

_Con ese glamour celestial,_

_De nubes en los pies,_

_Misteriosas con el mar"_

-5 minutos más – dijo bella intentando encontrar su celular para apagar el despertador.

Luego de luchar con la cama y levantarse, puso hacer café, se bañó con agua tibia y su shampoo de fresas y lista salió hacia su clase.

Bella esperaba que alguien realmente faltara para poder tomar manipulación de imágenes, le advirtieron cuando se matriculó que era posible que la clase estuviera llena y habría posibilidades que le tuviera que esperar hasta el otro semestre, por el mismo motivo se llevaba esperando media hora en la puerta del salón.

Cuando el profesor al fin llego, le dijo que esperara afuera, mientras todos los demás estudiantes llegaban y a las 10:00 am en punto permitió entrar a Isabella, ya que un estudiante no había llegado a la clase. Sin decir más se sentó y empezó a trabajar al ritmo que el profesor explicaba.

Alrededor de las 10:40 am cuando todo el salón estaba en silencio practicando los ejercicios que el profesor les había asignado un estudiante entró, era un chico muy parecido al que había visto en el parque de skate el día anterior, el lucía agitado, y un poco despeinado, su cara decía que había tenido un muy mal inicio de semana y en ese instante lo supo, él era el chico que había faltado y gracias a eso ella estaba sentada en ese sitio, ese chico tatuado y expandido era el dueño de ese asiento, él la odiaría y ella lo odiaría a él, estaba plasmado en el destino.

Cuando él dirigió la mirada en el salón ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lugar y encorvarse un poco con la esperanza de ser invisible, pero ella supo que él no tendría dudas, era por culpa de ella que él estaba sentado afuera.

–¿Perdón eres Isabella cierto? La chica americana, mucho gusto, yo soy Mike. – dijo el chico rubio al lado de ella

–Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto.-

–Oye, estaba pensando… ya que eres nueva y todo eso, puedes sentarte conmigo y mis amigos luego de terminar esta clase, podemos hablar y conocernos, ya sabes. –

–Claro–respondió Isabella luego de darle una sonrisa forzada al chico y terminar su ejercicio.

Cuando la clase se dio por terminada y Mike le diera una deslumbrante sonrisa y las indicaciones de donde se encontrarían Isabella comenzó a organizar todo en su moral, cuando estaba a punto de dejar el salón de clase, el chico tatuado entró al salón con pasos seguros y mirada sarcástica, el profesor le pidió a ella que se sentara de nuevo en la silla y ella lo hizo, el chico se sentó un poco más alejado de ella pero por la reprimenda del maestro lo obligaron a sentarse a su lado, era oficial, sus sospechas eran acertadas, el chico la odiaba.

Los profesores salieron del aula y la tensión entre los dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ella se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos, le daba miedo mirarlo ya que sentía la mirada del chico en su cara, podía sentir como el odio se filtraba por su piel, la rabia que sentía era palpable. Entonces decidió simplemente imaginar que no estaba ahí, que estaba en algún otro lugar en algún otro momento, y que esa situación tan incomoda no existía.

Bella sentía mucha curiosidad por mirar los tatuajes del chico, y arrugar sus complejos de superioridad que podía ver en su sonrisa sarcástica, quería decirle –"¿te sientes muy original? no eres más que un fruto de la sociedad" – sin embargo se mordió la lengua y siguió cantando.

Cuando el profesor entró Isabella se quitó los audífonos y por la mirada periférica vio que el hacía lo mismo, también vio que tenía el cabello de un extraño color al igual que el chico del parque y que tenía unos hermosos verdes, perdidos entre mares de tinta que tenía su cuerpo.

–Chicos les tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren oír primero? –

–La mala.

–La buena– Dijeron Bella y Edward al tiempo

El profesor le dio una mirada significativa al decano.

–La Buena es que ambos podrán permanecer en la clase–Dijo Jenks

–La mala es que tiene condiciones– dijo el profesor Brandon

– ¿Qué clase de condiciones? –

–Las clases serán para ambos pero solo uno asistirá, un lunes la señorita Swan y al siguiente usted señor Cullen, ambos presentarán un trabajo durante todo el semestre, excepto en el parcial final que ambos lo presentarán por separado, cada uno es responsable de poner al tanto a su compañero de la clase que no le toque asistir, proyectos, trabajos y todo será presentado en equipo ¿Entendido? Es la única solución que podemos darle señores.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, no se atrevía a hablar y mucho menos a negarse, la otra alternativa sería muy seguramente que ella tomara la clase en el otro semestre, pero podía ver como "Cullen" como lo había llamado el profesor se apretaba el tabique y la miraba con rabia, mirada que la había dejado helada, sin embargo el no pudo más que aceptar y bruscamente se paró y dejó la sala inmediatamente, ella estaba aun petrificada en su asiento

–¿Me tocará aguantar alguien así todo el semestre? – se dijo así misma

El profesor no pudo más que darle una mirada lastimera.

Aquel chico tenía todo lo que ella odiaba en una persona y tendría que trabajar junto a él todo el semestre no obstante ella no sabía que ese chico le cambiaría la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Dudas, quejas sugerencias en el cajonsito de abajo**

**Un Beso. nos leemos XoXo**


	4. Seremos grandes amigas

**Hola sé que me demoré un poco pero aquí estoy, sé que el capitulo es un poco corto pero es hecho con amor C: Nos leemos! **

**Gracias a Laurita por corregir mis horrores ortograficos bonita C:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer excepto Edward EL SIEMPRE SERÁ MIO C:**

* * *

><p>Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tal vez no era mala idea ver esa materia en el próximo semestre, incluso valdría la pena verla en vacaciones, con tal de no verle la cara a Swan, pero él sabía en el fondo que eso no es lo que haría un hombre, debía quedarse ahí y verla, tomar las mejores fotos, editarlas, hacer su parte y no más, ningún contacto, incluso no tendría que hablarle directamente, podrían comunicarse únicamente por correo electrónico.<p>

En su mente Edward quería correr, montar skate y cerrar los ojos con la esperanza que solo eso fuera suficiente para que ella desapareciera, pero él era un hombre, uno de los que afronta las consecuencias de sus actos, uno que acepta las jugarretas del diablo en su contra con una sonrisa, uno que sirve a la reina, un hombre inglés como se suponía que debía ser.

Por eso mismo salió rápidamente del salón, el seguía siendo un caballero y ella una señorita, simplemente ese no era un buen día de todos modos ¿Por qué esa irritante señorita tenía que ir a su Universidad, en su país, en su ciudad, en su clase, en su horario, en ese año, y en ese semestre? Eso tenía que ser el destino.

En la cafetería decidió comer algo, por las carreras solo había comido una barra de cereal y mientras caminaba, le vio, venía caminando despacio y se veía tímida, sonreía ocasionalmente cuando Mike le decía cualquier idiotez de esas que él solía decir y Edward pudo apreciarla.

No era muy bonita, una belleza promedio, vestida de forma común, nada en ella era algo que llamara la atención, era delgada, pequeña, muy pálida, y con grandes ojeras debajo de unos lindos ojos cafés, su cabello era largo con volumen, sin embargo no había nada fuera de lo común en ella, el labio superior era un poco más grande que el inferior y eran rosados, a causa del frio supuso Edward.

Se sentó en la otra esquina de la cafetería, muy alejado de el sin embargo podía verla sin mucho esfuerzo, a simple vista se veía incomoda y tenía levemente el entre cejo fruncido.

-¿Mala mañana? –

- Oh, me has asustado Alice, no te había visto-

-Lo sé, te vi perdido en esas mesas de atrás, ¿a quién mirabas? -

-A la chica, de cabello castaño, la que parece como si tuviese dolor de estómago.-

- ¿Ella es la chica con la que tienes que compartir clase de edición? Escuché a Mike riéndose de tu cara, ya sabes cómo es, andaba diciéndole a toda la facultad, lo siento amigo.-

- No importa mucho, es solo que me frustra que todo empiece mal ¿me entiendes?-

Alice Suspiró.

Edward sentía un amor totalmente inocente por Alice, al principio vieron unas clases juntos pero ahora eran realmente muy buenos amigos, ella era como una hermana para él, una linda y molesta diseñadora de vestuario.

Hablaron un poco de todo y veía como ocasionalmente Alice tenía un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maniaca, luego de alrededor de 15 minutos ella se fue a su siguiente clase.

Alice Brandon era una diseñadora de modas en segundo semestre, su padre era un medico al igual que Carlisle y al entrar a la universidad se dieron cuenta que sus padres eran amigos hacía bastante tiempo, Alice era una enana de 1.50 m con cabello largo negro, ojos color miel y una sonrisa demoniaca, ella simplemente parecía uno Pixie, un pequeño Pixie alegre y saltarín, como los ayudantes de santa Claus.

Todavía le quedaba un poco más de una hora libre cuando notó que Isabella también se había levantado de su puesto y se encontraba unos metros más adelante, caminando junto a su amiga Alice.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo en voz alta mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el teclado del computador.

- ¿Isabella te gusta el queso? -

-¿Isabella cuál es tu banda favorita?

- ¿Isabella hace cuanto vives en Londres?

-¿Isabella tienes novio?

-¿Isabella te gusta el rojo?

-¿Isabella estás enamorada de alguien?

Isabella, Isabella, Isabella… Ella nunca había respondido tantas preguntas a una persona casi desconocida, Mike era un poco abrumador, incluso tenía un leve parecido con Sheldon Cooper, ¿quién podía decir tanto en nombre de una chica además de Sheldon? la respuesta es Mike.

La había empezado a acosar poco antes de llegar de la cafetería, pero ella solo podía sonreír y responder sus preguntas con paciencia, sonreír, responder, sonreír, y luego responder de nuevo, no quería tener dos personas que la odiaran el mismo día.

Se sentaron en una mesa lejos de el del quiosco donde podían comprar comida, lo cual le pareció poco práctico ya que, solo tenía 15 minutos antes de su siguiente clase y había sentido unas ligeras ganas de comer algo, cualquier cosa.

Se sentaron dos chicas que no había visto, una rubia, con una voz chillona, besó a Mike en la mejilla como marcando propiedad, y le sonrió a Isabella con excesiva jovialidad.

-Soy Jessica ¿Quién eres tú?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- pensó Bella.

- Isabella, un gusto.

Jessica centró su conversación en Mike, intentando sutilmente dejar a Isabella a un lado, la otra chica texteaba con en su celular ignorándola por completo. Entonces ella solo pudo pasear su mirada alrededor de la cafetería, cuando lo vio de nuevo, un chico como él no era algo que pasara desapercibido, era un grafitti humano, esta vez no estaba solo, se encontraba con una chica muy bonita, y al menos no lucía tan enojado, le hablaba y le sonreía, supuso eran pareja.

A Isabella no le gustaban los tatuajes, ¿Cómo alguien puede infringirse dolor solo por querer color en su piel? Era malo, contra las leyes de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, de lo ético, de lo moral además la vida por si sola traía con ella dolor, perdida ¿por qué querer más? Por eso sabía que sin inconveniente como el de la mañana o y con él, ella no podría nunca relacionarse con alguien como Edward.

Se alegró al ver que él no la miraba, lo miró con atención, tenía un cabello de un color exótico castaño, más parecido al metal, cobrizo con delirios de rubio, una recta nariz y una quijada prominente, ojos verdes, era alto, mucho más que ella rozaba 1.90 m supuso ella y su cuerpo era delgado pero no débil. Trató de imaginarlo sin tatuajes, con el cabello corto, con la barba rasurada, suspiró, él sería, perfecto y lindo.

Se dio cuenta que era hora de volver a clase, se despidió de todos y empezó a caminar rápido logrando que Mike no tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarla y acompañarla a su clase de Herramientas de diseño I, pero poco antes de que pudiera perder la cafetería de vista alguien le tocó el hombro. Era la misma chica que anteriormente acompañaba a Edward minutos antes en la cafetería, la que ella pensó que era su novia, la chica de ojos azules y cabello largo azabache, Isabella la miró sorprendida.

-Hola, soy Alice y tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.-

* * *

><p><strong>Alice siempre es de mis personajes favoritos, y en esta historia es el puente de todo, ¿Qué les pareció? espero sus comentarios. un Beso.<strong>

**Andrea.**


	5. Desplantes

**Hola Hola :) por fin he vuelto con otro capitulo. **

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios bonitos esta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes.**

**Quería comentarles que he escrito un OS nuevo, un contest inspirado en la canción Lips of an angel de Hinder, y sería bonito que pasaran por ahí y me digan que les parece. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Lu, lo prometido es deuda y te adoro Lunatica, vos sabes, este es para ti. **

**Muchas gracias a Laurita, si no es por ella se los juro que este capitulo hubiera demorado mucho más, pero ella siempre está ahí para ayudarme, corregir me y acosarme un poquito, gracias.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos son de SM excepto Edward. EL ES MIO MIO MIO Y ME AMA.**

**No siendo más a leer.**

* * *

><p>-Hola, soy Alice y tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.-<p>

.

.

.

La chica le sonreía a Isabella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear una de esas miradas que dicen "yo se algo que tú no", esa chica con un largo y pulcro cabello negro sería probablemente la novia del chico que más incómoda había hecho su estancia hasta ahora y ella estaba segura de que ella no era su persona favorita en el mundo, sin embargo esa hermosa chica de ojos alegres la miraba fijamente.

-Mira sé que es muy raro, pero sé que seremos amigas, solo lo sé, lo siento y me encantaría quedarme a unir lazos pero tengo clase ahora mismo, y no me gustaría que me pasara lo mismo que Edward, sin ofender claro pero ¿Quieres almorzar mañana? ¿a la una? Nos encontramos allí – dijo señalando las mesas de la cafetería, y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente hacía lo que Isabella supuso la siguiente clase de la chica.

-¿Quién se creía aquella chica para tener esas confianzas? Además ¿Por qué hacía uso del tiempo de ella como si fueran viejas conocidas? – Bella refunfuñó mientras caminaba hacia su clase. La chica ni siquiera le había dejado pronunciar una palabra y ya tenía una cita con ella para almorzar. –Ingleses raros e idiotas- dijo en voz alta mientras se adentraba a su siguiente clase.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido para ser sincera, la mayoría de los estudiantes solamente se volteaban para mirarla curiosos, ella supuso que se había enterado del inconveniente con Edward "Grafitti" Cullen como lo había apodado de cariño y el resto de sus compañeros se dedicaban a ignorarla.

A diferencia del profesor Brandon, aquel con el que veía manipulación de imágenes, los otros profesores fueron mucho más flexibles y fácil de conocer, se dedicaron a hablar de las materias, de las técnicas y métodos de calificación por lo que pudo darse un respiro.

No volvió a ver a Edward ni a la pequeña Alice.

Cuando terminó sus clases no quiso irse automáticamente a casa, se dedicó a caminar por el campus y tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo con Michael Newton que jugaba futbol y en el momento que la vio agitó su mano en forma de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo regalándole una sonrisa, el contento siguió con su juego.

Intentó memorizar todo lo que pudo para que fuera más fácil encontrar todo el día siguiente y poder dormir un poco más, ella enserio odiaba despertarse temprano y 30 minutos más de sueño era casi como estar en el cielo.

Caminó un poco, y compró unas bebidas y una pizza para comer mientras deshacía sus maletas y el gran número de cajas que aún se encontraban dispersas en la sala de su lindo apartamento. Tomó el metro, no sin antes perderse un par de ocasiones y tras bajarse en la estación correcta, caminó unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento.

Se acostó en la mullida alfombra y dormitó un poco, comió un poco de pizza y gaseosa, conectó su ipod y empezó con la labor. Bella tendría que tener el apartamento listo y organizado lo antes posible para así poder encontrar una compañera de piso con quien compartir los gastos.

Sin poder evitarlo lloró un poco por su padre cada vez que encontraba algo que lo recordaba, y sin darse cuenta su mente también escapaba continuamente con enojo hacia el chico ingles de ojos verdes.

El teléfono sonó…

Su madre tras un saludo acogedor y decirle cuanto la extrañaba le contó sobre el nuevo plan de llamadas a larga distancia que logró obtener en su compañía telefónica y que ahora su esposo debía pagar. Bella se notaba distraída y contestaba con monosílabas mientras observaba por su ventanal. En la primera oportunidad le presentó una excusa a Rene y colgó el teléfono prometiendo llamarla y escribirle en el transcurso de la semana.

Esa noche llovió escandalosamente fuerte y no pudo dormir, lo cual se le hacía muy extraño porque estaba acostumbrada a las lluvias de forks y sin evitarlo en el momento en que sonó su despertador no pudo más que soltar un quejido y taparse de nuevo la cabeza, estaba cansada y curiosamente ansiosa.

Tomó un café y fue a la Universidad a su clase de bocetación e ilustración, su día fue normal por no decir aburrido, sus profesores siguieron la misma rutina del día anterior hablando sobre lo que sería la clase en el semestre al ser ellos primíparos, tuvo la oportunidad de compartir clases con Mike, Jessica, Lauren la chica del teléfono y Ben, sintiéndose ella extrañamente más cómodamente incomoda viendo como ellos a su vez la incluían poco a poco en su grupo, unos con más ánimo y determinación que otros.

A la 1 de la tarde no pudo evitar la curiosidad e ir a buscar en la cafetería a Alice y preguntarle directamente a ella cuál era su problema o que quería de ella, sin embargo ella no estaba allí, tampoco Edward.

Esperó alrededor de 15 minutos sin embargo la chica nunca apareció, Bella siguió con su rutina y repartió unos cuantos volantes que también pegó en un tablero de información informando del cuarto de sobra que tenía en su apartamento.

La semana siguió muy parecida y no volvió a ver ni a Edward ni a Alice.

El viernes antes de acabar su clase de tipografía Mike se le acercó.

-Isabella me preguntaba, si de pronto, ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Estaba pensando que podríamos salir y no sé, comer algo, podría enseñarte la ciudad- dijo notablemente nervioso.

Bella no pasó desapercibida la mirada del mal que le había dado Jessica, pero tampoco quería quedarse en su apartamento desde tan temprano así que sutilmente incluyó a Jessica y Ben en el plan, Mike se notaba enojado pero aceptó.

Fueron a un restaurante bar cerca de la universidad, comieron y tomaron unas cervezas y cansada por las constantes insinuaciones de Mike e indirectas de Jesica se levantó hacia la barra a pedir otra cerveza.

El chico que trabajaba en la barra se movía con gran agilidad, le dio una sonrisa indicándole que en un momento iba a ser atendida, sus movimientos eran precisos y rápidos, sirvió dos cocteles que se los llevó inmediatamente la camarera que lo esperaba, luego posó sus ojos en ella y le dedico otra cálida sonrisa.

El chico tenía un cabello largo amarrado en una coleta supuso ella para trabajar con más comodidad, era alto, y moreno, sin embargo en sus facciones conservaba un toque de infantilismo que la dejó impactada.

-Buenas tardes delgada y pálida señorita de ojos lindos ¿qué deseas tomar?

- una cerveza, corona por favor- dijo Bella.

-¿Así que cerveza mexicana? Y por tu acento eres americana, alguien debe enseñarte sobre una buena cerveza inglesa – dijo el chico.

-Oh por favor, si es la mejor cerveza del mundo, no sabe feo – dijo con timidez-

-Eso es porque no sabe a cerveza- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sin embargo sacándola de un refrigerador y poniéndola en la barra al lado de Isabella.

-Me llamo Jacob Black, ¿y tú señorita, Mc donalds?

-Isabella Swan.

En el momento en que la camarera se acercó con más pedidos notó como Mike la miraba fijamente, entonces no sin antes despedirse con una seña de Jacob volvió a la mesa.

Isabella estaba sorprendida, una semana en la universidad y ya se encontraba tomando cerveza y hablando con desconocidos en bares, esa no era ella, y lo que estaba haciendo estaba bastante incorrecto y estaba segura que Charlie no aceptaría su conducta. Ya incomoda por la situación fingió tener una llamada en el celular y salió rápidamente del restaurante bar sin darle la oportunidad de que nadie la siguiera ni le preguntara nada.

Caminó sola por las calles frías de Londres intentando localizar una estación del metro que la dejara cerca de su casa, se puso los audífonos y trató de no pensar en la persona que era y en la que se estaba convirtiendo, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Tras un largo viaje llego a casa y solamente se tiró en la cama, y lloró, la lluvia sacudía otra vez afuera y por un momento deseo ser normal y disfrutar esas cosas pequeñas que la vida le estaba presentando sin arrepentimientos, sin miedos. Isabella simplemente estaba cansada de huirle a la vida.

A la mañana siguiente terminó de organizar todas las maletas dejando por fin su apartamento perfecto, recibió algunas llamadas de personas interesadas en el apartamento que se reunirían con ella al día siguiente. También terminó el pendiente que tenía para la clase de Manipulación de imágenes. Sobre lo último se encontraba bastante preocupada, no estaba segura si era ella la que debía ir a esa clase o Edward sin embargo no lo había visto el resto de la semana y no tenía como contactarlo, ella tampoco quería hablar con él, estaba segura que eso solo lograría que se enojara y terminarían peleando de nuevo.

En las horas de la tarde fue al parque que había ido el día antes de empezar clases, donde había parques de Skate y había tomado varias fotos, compró un café donde lo había comprado aquella vez y se dispuso salir de la tienda para ver los chicos en patineta, sin embargo el destino y su zapato le hicieron una mala jugada y se tropezó con una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta del establecimiento, golpeando y derramando todo el contenido del frapuccino en la camisa de la persona que había entrado a la tienda, y la había salvado de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de arruinarme la vida? – le dijo una voz furiosa mientras la soltaban unos brazos firmes en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada, unos furiosos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente

-Edward – dijo ella soltando de pleno el aire que retenían sus pulmones.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Merezco un Review?**

**Sean lindas y digan me que piensan de la torpe Bella en la cajita de abajo. **

**Un beso para todas. **

**Andrea.**


End file.
